Saviour
by xPinkx
Summary: Story of when Alice and Jasper meet through to when they find the Cullens.Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story with chapters! I am writing stories about how each of the Cullen's met their partner and this is Alice and Jasper's story, from when they first meet till when they find the Cullen's This was originally a one shot, but I enjoyed writing it so much I decided to continue. It is quite fluffy and angsty but I just wrote what I wanted to, really. I finally decided to write the wanderings of my mind down on paper (or computer); I hope you find it in some way entertaining! I am not the best at plotlines but I love writing description (wait, don't press the back button! it might be better than you think ;)) There will be about 11 chapters overall, I have written them all in rough already, just to make sure I will finish it ;) I have been working on it for weeks, and done tons of research; I am English and I don't have that great knowledge of America, especially in the late 1940's. I have tried to get all my facts right, but if there is a mistake, please PM me and let me know! Oh, and please review! **

_**Chapter 1: Saviour**_

_I was bruised and battered, I couldn't tell what I felt, I was unrecognisable, to myself. Saw my reflection in a window, I didn't know my own face…_

_(Streets of Philadelphia by Bruce Springsteen.)_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

_The City of Brotherly Love_. Well, I could call no one around me my brother and even in this heavily populated city I felt utterly alone. I had no companion but my own thoughts; and they were my enemy, they taunted me and filled me with disgust.

My mind was filled with images of my last victim; a middle aged man. I had killed him a matter of hours ago. I had avoided hunting for as long as I could but the pain finally got too much. He had been emanating feelings depression and I had crept up silently from behind and ended it for him. Should that let make me feel less guilty than if his mood had been buoyant? I did not even know what had caused the depression; he could have had a family he was struggling to provide for, in which case I had taken him from them. Who did I think I was; someone who could release people from sorrow and think I was doing them a favour? If I truly let that thought ease my conscience then I was even more of a monster than I had thought. I, if anyone should understand him; I was depressed too. Would I want someone to end it for me? I never lost the battle, I was never defeated. But…what if I _was_ overcome? Would I say _maybe it's time_ or would I think no, not yet. There's something else I'm waiting for, something I haven't found yet… even if I didn't know what might be?

I had been travelling for several weeks now through the dirty streets of Philadelphia and I was sickened by the sounds of my own heavy boots hitting the pavement. Sick and tired…of myself. I didn't know what I was searching for or waiting to happen but I vaguely wondered if I would know if I found it.

The grey skies, unnaturally dark for this time in the afternoon were visual symmetry to my thoughts and feelings. Although, perhaps if I were honest, mine were of a darker shade of grey. At least there was hope of a break in the clouds after this storm ended. Storms were only a brief wallow of sorrow and depression. They passed. My dark mood showed no signs of doing the same.

As the rain began to fall I snuck in the door of a small diner, hoping to remain inconspicuous, and quickly took in every small detail to the situation around me. I had never been in here before and yet even before I looked I knew every crack in the faded and peeled paintwork and every crevice of the smooth worn wood would seem unbearably familiar to me. Was there really no more to this existence than to be a lonely traveller?

I saw her instantly.

She was at the other side of the dinner; it was impossible not recognise one of our kind. She had cropped black hair and of course pale porcelain skin; a mark of being a vampire. She was sitting on a bar stool with her back to me, when suddenly she swung around, jumped off the stool, and walked towards me.

I started in shock and tensed for battle. A thousand thoughts exploded in my mind in the fraction of the second it took her to rise and step towards me. She was so tiny! Why would she try to compete with me… what secret weapon did she have? I tasted the atmosphere coming from her, mingled with everyone else's around me. The power of it blew everything else into the distance. Was this some sort of trap? Could she somehow control her emotions to lull me into a false sense of security? If so, how did she know about my power?

I didn't want to get into a fight; I would have to kill all the witnesses and I was tired of killing. I didn't want to kill her either; there was something about her that…held me. What was it, some trick of her eyes? I didn't know what to do, so I waited still and tense to see what she wanted.

She stopped a few feet in front of me and stood there, smiling. _Smiling!_ I wasn't sure what expression was on my own face. Staring into her eyes, all I could feel coming from her was… love? This couldn't be a mask. It was coming sure and steady from her and it hit me so strong it seemed to great for my senses to contain. In all my memories I had never felt something like this before. It was seeping into me, taking over me; her emotion was becoming my emotion.

If this was a trick, then well it was a good one, and I didn't care. If she was hypnotising me, confusing my emotions, I didn't care. Because suddenly, all I could think was that I had never felt something so real and whatever this was I didn't want it to stop. I felt like a powerful connection or bond had almost instantly been formed between us, for in this one second I felt my whole life shifting, and I somehow felt like I could finally become something I wanted to be.

'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she smiled.

I didn't understand her words, but it didn't matter. The words spilled out from my mouth without thinking, like some sort of dream.

'I'm sorry ma'am'.

She gave tinkling laugh and I found myself laughing too. Lightly but carefully. I hadn't laughed in so long, at least not laughter free from callousness or lifelessness, and it felt strange but good; I felt more like myself than I could ever remember. I could feel the looks of shock and wonder still mixed together on my face. If the humans around us were staring at us, I didn't notice, or maybe this whole life- changing scene had just gone past unnoticed to them.

She held out her hand as an invitation, and I took it. Her touch was so gentle. Most touch I was used to normally lead to snapping and tearing; ending a life.

She led me out of the diner. I didn't care where she was taking me, as long as it was somewhere new. A new feeling was coming over me, and it took me a moment to realise what it was…

Hope.


	2. I'm with you

**A/N: Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. All characters owned by Stephenie Meyer. Some of the dialogue in the first chapter was taken from Eclipse. Don't sue.**

**Chapter 2: I'm with you**

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I…I'm with you._

'_I'm with you', Avril Lavigne. _

* * *

As I had taken her hand, I had felt the old Jasper, the numb one, leaving behind me. She paused and turned to look at me, her expression gentle.

'Jasper' she said softly.

My eyes opened wide in shock. '_How…_' I began.

'I'm Alice,' she said, a smile on her lips, 'and… I have _finally_ found who I have been waiting for.'

'I don't understand' I said, my voice intense and far more tender than I had expected. 'Explain to me'.

I was aware that I was still holding her hand but I made no move to let go. I couldn't. She was my saviour, somehow. She had led me away from that place were I felt trapped. She was letting me escape from the burdens of my own mind; she was carrying the weight of those burdens for me, giving me a sudden joyous relief.

Holding my gaze, she continued in a sure voice. 'I have been waiting a long time for you, although not as long as you have been searching for me; you just didn't know what you were looking for.'

She paused, seeming to search for her next direction. She spoke slowly. 'I woke into this life _completely alone_. I don't know where I came from; the only memory I managed to bring with me from the darkness was my name. But I have a power; visions, insights into my future. And all I could see was your face. You _were_ my future. The visions were murky; they were slowly becoming clearer.'

The sparkle in her eyes took on a distant look, as she remembered. 'So…_so_ many times I thought it must be soon now, so many times I hoped you would be around the next corner until finally, finally I was _sure_ it would be today.' She grinned again suddenly. 'I'm just so relieved you're not just a figment of my imagination.'

* * *

I was just looking into her eyes, drinking in the sound of her voice and feeling stunned by her words which I instinctively believed; I _trusted. _It took me a while to recognise that feeling, trust, for I had had no post-human experience of it myself and I had certainly not felt it from those around me. My existence had been based on deceit and death, and I never thought I would be able to trust anyone. I only ever had been able briefly rely on someone to do my bidding after uncovering their selfish reason or motive for needing my help or protection. Generally those weaker than myself, who wouldn't rebel against me. Suddenly I realised trust didn't work like that. This was _real_.

'I'm here now' I whispered. 'I never want to leave you. And I'm sorry I kept you waiting. If only I'd known.' My forehead creased; I was surprised at my own revelation. 'All this time when I felt there was nothing but darkness that filled the hollow space inside me… I've missed _you_ when I could have found _you_.'

She said nothing, but just stared back into my eyes; we were mirroring each others actions and my feelings were surely beginning to mirror hers. The slow spread of elation through my empty veins acted as substitution for quenched thirst, a diversion from the pain.

'May I ask a question?' I had so many, but for the first time I was glad I had forever to ask them in. She smiled at me in encouragement.

'Your eyes…' I said, pausing, lingering in their depth; their sparkle. 'Why are they that colour? Why are they not…like mine?' My eyes were currently close to black, for although I had…fed some hours ago, it had not been enough. It was sufficient to fool the unobservant people in that dingy dinner, but their dull scarlet hue still betrayed what I really was. Being around those humans had made my eyes darken, and my thirst built again. It was never-ending.

She took my other hand in hers. 'I've found a new way of being' she answered softly. 'And I can help you start again.'

A new way of being, a new way of living; I'd heard those words before…from Peter. Living as civilised beings, yet still _murdering_…it had not allowed me to escape my depression.

'I have seen this…this _family_ of our own kind, all with golden eyes like mine. At first I did not understand, so I tried to search further, to force these visions that I'd started to have. I heard one of them call my name, but I could not see their face; that was to far into the future. Not enough for the whole of the vision to occur at the same time…'

She seemed to get sidetracked, lost in her reminiscence of the future.

'It almost feels like a memory that hasn't happened yet. I want to try and find them; I was just waiting for you. But I'm scared we'll never find them.'

I was distracted by her use of 'we'. It thrilled me. It sounded…right. But I could feel her distress, so I used my power automatically, instinctively to calm her. I had a sudden desire to protect her, although I felt she didn't need it. She looked up at me with wonder in her eyes.

'You…did that?'

'Yes' I smiled. 'Go on'.

She stared at me a few moments longer in silence, her emotions in tune with mine.

'They don't feed on humans…they prey on animals, game, instead.' She watched me carefully, gauging my reaction.

I stared at her dumbfounded. Animals barely tickled my thirst; their blood was hardly a siren call to me. The possibility had never even crossed my mind, although… new possibilities were opening up to me every moment, possibilities I'd never even imagined I'd have.

'How does that work?' I asked, faltering. I…I'm not sure if I could…

She finished off my sentence.

'…But I know you will try. For… me I think. I've seen it happen' she added.

* * *

We had been walking together, going nowhere in particular since the beginning of the destined afternoon. The rain didn't bother us, of course, but we kept out of the way of curious eyes. Sometimes we spoke, found out about each other, some of the time we just stayed in contented silence. It seemed unspoken between us that we would stay together, that we belonged together, for now where she belonged, I did. There was no question of it. I now felt something new within myself, created by her, because of her, _for_ her and it was difficult to identify the emotion that I felt I'd just invented; it was new, to me at least. But, I knew what it _meant_; I _couldn't_ leave her.

Being what we were –_vampires_ – rather than a relationship slowly growing, our feelings were steady and consistent. Not halfway there, but like seeing a field of flowers in full bloom, coupled with the feeling that it must always be that way, stuck in the moment as you see it like your memory.

'You predict what's just about to happen; not just that which is far away? Like a running commentary in you head that's out of sync with what's happening?

'Yes' she grinned. 'And I can predict other people's future. But the more entwined theirs is with mine the easier it is'.

The rain slid straight off her hair, cascading like a waterfall. Almost without thinking, I stepped forward and took her face in my hands, pressing my lips firmly and sweetly to hers for a moment. I took a step back, watching her reaction, with a small smile tugging at my lips at the surprise in her face.

'Did you predict _that_?'


	3. All we know is falling

Chapter 3: All we know is falling

**A/N Hello, my little munchkins! Haha, this chapter was too short and so I randomly incorporated several references to the 1939 Wizard of Oz film which I am not even sure if I have ever seen. I hope it all works. Anyway thank you to everyone who wrote a comment for my previous chapter! There's quite a big time gap since the last chapter, but I can't write every little thing they do over two years! I have had several Alice/Jasper dreams since I started writing this, in which they cheat on each other! In one of them Jasper had spilt up with Alice was going out with Bella…but he then cheated on her with Alice again (but meantime unbeknown to him Bella was being kidnapped by the secret service.) In my dream last night Alice had a gun and was shooting rabbits, but then she felt bad when she saw their babies and stopped. I remember thinking **_**I need to write this down**_** because it actually made sense while I was sleeping. Unfortunately, this story is not based on my dreams, and is intended to be in character. **

**Chapter 3: All we know is falling**

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't. We held the world out in our hands and you ran away… Cause all we know is falling, it falls. Remember how, cause I know that we won't forget at all. You never, you never said. This wasn't what you wanted, was it? _

_Paramore: All we know._

It had been nearly six months now, wandering from place to place, trying to make sense of my vague and confusing visions of the future we were trying to find, and struggling to help Jasper through the torturous process of abstaining from human blood. We had crossed several states in our search for the Cullens, but none of that mattered because there was no doubt about it, we had completely and truly fallen in love. Partners for life. We had not said those words to each other, but we _knew_.

We had kept to woods and countryside as much as possible during the early months, trying to avoid temptation. I still anxiously watched out for Jasper's future. Feeling this, and feeling unnecessarily guilty about it, he would always try to calm me with his ability although his presence and his words were enough.

I wanted to find this family so we could settle down, be in one place and live like civilised people rather than living like nomads or… predators. It would be easier for Jasper then.

'Follow the rain' I said, laughing, as unsurprisingly it was once again raining in my vision. 'Like _follow the yellow-brick road,_ only gloomier.'

It was dawn, and we were on a mossy bank near a small woodland waterfall, in amongst the tranquillity of nature. The dancing and leaping water droplets were throwing the beams of dappled sunlight around us like a prism. I was sat down with my legs twisted around to the side, barefooted and wriggling my toes, when once again I felt myself falling into a familiar kind of trance.

'…_Alice, you know you don't play fair'_ the boy said, ruffling my hair. He seemed to have swung around the tree trunk that was in front of me, or was it a banister of a stair post?

'_That's rich coming from you Edward'_ I retorted. We started laughing, and then Jasper came up behind me and planted a kiss on my neck…

'The name of our brother', I said, opening my eyes. 'Edward. We were playing a game, and he was reading my thoughts, I'm sure. It must be his… _talent_'

'He lives with Carlisle and Esme?' Jasper asked, curious. We spoke about them informally now, as if we knew them, as I had seen them so frequently in my visions. I had seen other members of the '_family_' also, five altogether, but I had not seen any of the others clearly until now. If my visions were becoming clearer, we must be getting closer to the time when we would find them.

'Yes. He acts as their son, as I thought…although perhaps to them it is more than just an act.' I twisted my lip thoughtfully, considering this situation that was so unusual amongst our kind.

'I'm going hunting,' Jasper said, breaking through my mind's wonderings. 'Do you want to come with me?'

'I'm not thirsty,' I said automatically; I wasn't. I regretted it though when I saw the wistfulness of his expression. Jasper was always thirsty and I hated any moment in which I forgot that he was in constant pain.

Bears had been coming to close the edges of the woods at the brink of the local town, their old habitat, and the people living there were becoming scared. Jasper had decided to try to hunt and catch one to quench his mammoth thirst. And of course it would be helping the residents out.

I thought about going with him anyway, but he'd see straight though that. Instead of making him feel less weak, he would take it the opposite way. I tried to lighten the situation. After my yellow-brick road analogy, the Wizard of Oz popped into my head.

'Off you go, the lions and dear and bears are waiting! Oh my!' I giggled, and winked at him. He seemed to appreciate my awful effort, laughing and raising his eyebrows to give me the, _you're crazy but I love you anyway _look.

'You know, you give me my courage so I can live this way' he whispered softly, playing along but yet meaning every word. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose, and then he turned and disappeared into the trees.

After he left I lay on by back, as still as stone, a statue, amongst the green forest alive around me, although all the living creatures right down to the smallest insects kept their distance.

* * *

I was enjoying the sensation of the warm sun touching my cold skin, heating it up. One of my toes was dipped in the water, and I twirled it around. My right arm was laid back behind my head, over some rocks. Jasper had compared me to a wood nymph, a beautiful mythical creature, which I found very amusing. My eyes were closed; I was pretending that I was asleep. Of course I didn't know what that felt like, but maybe it was like this. Peace and serenity, the same that I felt when I was secure in Jasper's arms.

In a muted tone, harmonious with the scene around me, I started to sing in a soft soprano; '_Somewhere over the rainbow, Way up high, there's a land that I heard of once, in a lullaby…_'

'A place where there isn't any trouble' I mumbled to myself. 'It's far, far away. Behind the moon, beyond the rain…' Yet, the place we were looking for was _in_ the rain. The place where it would be easier for Jasper to live with his thirst, at least I desperately hoped, for his sake.

I peered down at my feet. Every one of my empty cells reflected the deep orange-red light of the breaking dawn, sparkling as if I was wearing two beautiful glittering red shoes. I knocked my heels together three times and they made a satisfying _tap, tap, tap_.

'There's no place like home' whispered, barely audible even to myself. But home was a place I had never known…except in the metaphorical sense, I called Jasper my home. A home was meant to be a place offering security and happiness, after all. And _home is where the heart is,_ they say. And there's no doubt where my heart is, or belongs to rather, beating or not.

I could see the Cullen's home in my mind's eye, as I tried to bring together the different glimpses, snapshots; imperfect images. The blond girl sat next to the large windows, waiting for her husbands return. I could see the gentle falling rain of the future through the window, catching little rainbows in the slanted sunlight. The motherly women, Esme, with her gentle eyes. _motherly._ Something I had never experienced. I must have had a mother once, mustn't I? I couldn't just be a _freak_ that came from nowhere…

'Oh, what a world, what a world!' I muttered morosely, but then I laughed at myself. I was being silly. Letting some children's movie I had seen once, whilst unwillingly hiding from the glaring sunlight inside the dark theatre, influence my mood. Sometimes not forgetting anything could be annoying! I had Jasper, and so nothing else could bring me down. He was everything to me, my whole world. I would have said he was my moon and sun, the light that breathed life into me, but I didn't need them to survive. I only need him.

A smile almost unconsciously spread across my face, and I relapsed into my dream-like fairytale, beginning to drift away again…

* * *

About thirty minutes had passed with ease, when suddenly I was woken sharply from my self imposed reverie.

'_Jasper!_' I screamed as an unexpected vision filled had filled my head, a vision red with blood. I sprang up and ran as fast as I could down the sloping ground, leaving my serene fairytale half a mile behind within seconds. I kept the still-print in my mind of where I had seen him on the edge of the town and I ignored the visions trying to make there way into my head; I could not be too late. I _had_ to make it. It hadn't happened yet. _Please_ don't let it happen. He was doing so well.

* * *

I came to the edge of the clearing, and I could smell the human's blood. An elderly man had slipped on some seemingly anomalous rocks embedded in the ground, whilst walking in the edge of the forest, and fallen unconscious. And…his leg was bleeding. I could see and smell it from where I was, soaking his clothes. Not a lot, but enough.

Suddenly Jasper shot in front of me, out from the forest.

'Jasper, no!'

**Hehe I had to do something to destroy the peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forfeit

Chapter 4: Forfeit

Sorry, this chapter aint easy going. But it is necessary. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I'm feeling quite tired at the moment but I said I would post this on Saturday so here it is. I hope it all makes sense. x

**Chapter 4: Forfeit**

_So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me, Off guard, red handed… Asleep, I still see you lying next to me I... I need something else. Would someone please just give me, Hit me, knock me out, And let me go back to sleep, I can laugh all I want, inside I still am empty. I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not. I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got. I guess, I remember every glance you shot me, I squoze so hard, I stopped your heart from beating, So deep that I didn't even scream… _

_All that I got, The Used_

* * *

Although I yelled, he did not seem to hear me, or at least register my voice. He was too far gone.

And so it was over.

In the blurred fraction of the second I saw Jasper's teeth contact the man's neck, it was over.

He wouldn't even have had time to blink.

And Jasper wouldn't even have had a rational moment to think. Not before his instinct took over.

I turned, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't watch, knowing how it would torment Jasper to feel my eyes on him in his weakest moment. I tried desperately to close off my mind, deaden my senses, by filling my mind with the sound of Jasper's untroubled voice and carefree laugh that had filled and coloured the air around me just over an hour previously.

Suddenly the air around me stirred, almost as if my recent remembrances had taken a physical hold of my senses.

I felt Jasper's hand uncertainly touch my shoulder. It seemed to be seeped of its usual strength and assurance.

He had… stopped. It was still too late, but he had stopped before he had completely drained that poor frail human; stopped before he had left his face as nothing more than that of a pale ghost.

'Alice?'

I turned around and saw his face twisted in pain. Pain at the hurt he could feel from me.

'I…'

'Shhh.'

I placed my thumb to his mouth tracing his lips to quiet him. He was going to say _I'm sorry_ but he didn't need to. I knew.

My touch seemed to calm the panic in his eyes but his shoulders slumped with the weight of his shame.

'Alice what have I done? I've ruined everything you've been trying to do for me,' His hollow voice whispered.

I shook my head, holding my hand over his on my shoulder.

'Hold your breath' I murmured.

I lead him slowly back towards the man, one arm now around his shoulder, the other tightly clasping his hand. He couldn't look at him. I moved my hand to the side of Jasper's face.

'Tell him' I said softly, barely a whisper. 'Tell _him_ you're sorry'.

I looked at the man's face, my sharp eyes taking in every feature of his face. To look at him from the left you would think he was sleeping. The ugly crimson wound that marred the right side of his neck did not look so fierce.

His face carried many years on them and each line of his face spoke many words about him. It was in direct contrast to us; we carried no hint of growth or change. That was what made him _so _completely human, even with the silence that resounded from within him; his empty lungs, his robbed heartbeat. A life already all too brief, cut short. I wished I knew his name. I tried to stop myself thinking about who he was, all he had done, as I knew that those exact thoughts were at this moment tearing Jasper apart.

I watched Jasper's face carefully, knowing the colossal strength it would take to be this near to him without giving in continuing to feed.

Jasper turned his face to look into my eyes, his expression tortured. My eyes were wide; every emotion he could feel from me was also played out openly and honestly on my face.

He reached out a trembling hand towards the man's face and gently closed his eyelids.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered.

'He looks more peaceful now' I murmured. I gently picked him up and carried him to where my keen sense of smell told me bears had recently been prowling and I laid him down gently near the imprints of their heavy footfalls. Jasper followed in my wake. As I walked, even holding my breath I could feel the fire in my throat which provided a sharp reminder of the impossible strength Jasper was employing at this moment for me.

* * *

We went back to the village and phoned 911 in the nearest telephone booth. I pretended I was a scared walker and explained that there had been an animal attack. I couldn't just leave his body lying there…

None of the man's blood had spilt on the ground where I had taken him from. If there was any suspicion about the story Jasper and I would be untraceable and long gone.

I turned where I was standing and held out my hand to Jasper's, like the first time I had met him, and he took it like a dying person reaching out to a lifeline. Together we ran, away from that place, trying to shed off the pain with every foot-fall.

* * *

That night Jasper was brooding and quiet. We sat on the edge of a lake surrounded by forest, the stars reflected in the water. I sat up on the bank and I watched him down on the waters edge, staring into its murky depths and occasionally hurling rocks across the water. He was watching the reflected image of the star's shaky reflections on the water's surface, but he would not lift his face up to the heavens to look at their solid shining reality.

I didn't have his talent but I knew what he was feeling. The self hatred, the shame. I let him stand there for a while as I watched him, feeling the love for him that I always felt, wanting him to come to me. I knew he felt it radiating from me, and so eventually he listened to my silent plea and started to walk up to me; he could not fight the harbour that I provided any longer.

'Why aren't you angry? He asked. 'Why don't you feel the hate for me that I feel for myself?'

'How could I hate you? How could I _ever_ hate you, you are my life!'

He sat down next to me, hiding his face from me in my lap, and I circled my arms around him.

'I can't look at you' he said. 'I'm scared I'll see the hate there in your eyes, but I know I won't, it will be only love. And I know I don't deserve it. All I will be able to see is my own eyes reflected in yours, and the hate _them_; that's all I'll let myself see and I can't, I can't take it. I wanted so much, to do this for you.'

I held him there for a long time, neither of us speaking, neither of us needing to.

I knew he didn't want me to tell him it wasn't true, he just needed my presence to show him. As the sun was beginning to rise, I lifted up his face so I could look into his eyes.

'I've killed too, Jasper. And it is infinitely harder for you not to. I'm always proud of you, I always know how hard you try, and you've done more than I've possibly had a right to ask of you.'

He sat up, put his arm around my shoulder to pull me to him and pressed his lips to my forehead, resting them there.

Thank God…' he mumbled, this time looking up to the early morning sky. 'Thank God someone up there took pity on an undeserving monster like me and gave me you.'

I smiled. 'I love you too'.


	5. Chapter 5: The Near End?

Chapter 5: The Near End

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter, and there is a lot of Jasper angst in it again I am afraid. I have also tried to explore Alice's personality a little bit, make her more than just someone who goes 'Ooh I love shopping' (although it **_**is**_** kind of all about shopping). I just thought that aspect of her personality which a lot of people pick up on is very tied in with modern life, so I wanted to show a more old- fashioned take on it. I hope you can bear with that if you find fashion really boring. **

**The quote from under Jasper's POV kind of summarises how he is feeling. It comes from a poem called Darkness by English poet Lord Bryon, a leading figure in Romanticism. He challenged Mary Shelley, wife of famous poet Percy Shelley to write a Ghost story when they were stuck inside during the 'Summer of Darkness' in 1816 (which unbeknown at the time was caused by a massive volcano eruption the other side of the world). Of course, the story she wrote was famous gothic novel 'Frankenstein'. I have also rewritten two separate quotes from Frankenstein in one sentence in Jazz's POV. I have put an asterix next to it so I don't get accused of plagiarism! That's –er- if you're interested. Anyway, sorry if there is any mistakes, my excuse is that it's nearly 12 at night here and I've been writing this for ages so I'm really tired but I wanted to keep with my promise to update on Saturdays ;) oh, and there is a time gap of several months since the last chapter. I'll shut up now…**

**Chapter 5: The Near End**

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me._

_The End – My Chemical Romance_

* * *

It was the 23rd of March, 1949, not that dates really mattered except to keep up the human charade, and we were staying at a small building called _Whistler's Lodge_.

We didn't really need to stay indoors but it provided a change of scenery. Well, if you could call four bland and dirty walls 'scenery'.

But also, I didn't want Jasper to stay away from humans for too long. Although initially it had helped to avoid them, the temptation after an absence from their presence was harder to resist. It wouldn't help every time we re-entered civilisation if he had become too desensitized. But, I had looked ahead. There would be no danger.

Jasper was playing cards with the other men downstairs, winning money, probably losing some just for show. Not that they were betting with a lot of money, they were only travellers. But, it was good to mingle…not to give people a reason to talk.

Of course, I could have told Jasper exactly how to play with my foresight, but where was the fun in that? He could play on his own merits, just by tasting the atmosphere…or by dissecting minute changes in facial expressions, smelling increased activity of sweat glands indicating nervousness, etcetera. Even a vampire without heightened powers would hold the trump.

I was currently sat on tiny bed whose broken springs sagged under my weight. We had taken the only room left available which had one single bed.

Picking my travelling bag up from the floor, I tipped its contents into the sunken depression in the middle of the bed. I had a range of clothes ranging from fashionable and expensive to simple travelling clothes, so we could fit in where ever we went. With my talent, it was easy to make a little money into a lot.

I examined closely the stitching of a beautifully tailored dress I had laid across my lap as I ran the soft fabric through my fingers, watching its drape cascading like a waterfall. Although my heightened nerves could pick up every stitch of the smooth satin, I imagined this somehow made it feel rougher than it would to human fingers.

I had an illogical fascination with clothing. Not that it mattered what I wore, but I still liked admiring it, in its own right. I wondered what occupation I would have, if…well if I was human, I suppose. Would I be a dressmaker, perhaps? A custom tailor? Probably not, but when should imagination ever be reined in when it can touch the unachievable? I would always have involved and passionate about my work, aspiring to rise up and outdo myself. It was a mode of expressing personality through colour and design, an extension to the human form, utter embodiment of beauty and style.

I giggled at my own absurdity. It was like a forgotten dream, cut straight out of the pages of _Vogue_. No harm in wondering though, I suppose. But of course, I can't possibly know who I was as a human, seem as I have no memory of that other life.

Of course I knew why I felt this way, partly because clothes were often designed to enhance the human form. Well I was perfect, physically and perfection gets boring after a while. A very _short_ while. No matter what I wore, people would always be drawn to my inhuman face before anything else they noticed. But I wanted –almost subconsciously– to act human. To feel human. To be ever growing changing, filled with new tastes and desires. Of course _now_ I would be able to make clothes with minute accuracy and precision, sew tiny details and embroider intricate designs without a stitch out of place with my keen vision, as long I focused on not crushing the needle. But where is the challenge if it comes so easily?

I thought then of my sister. Well, my future sister; I had seen her in more of my visions. The golden-blonde beauty. She would always dress impeccably, but it would be a granted rather than an interest or delight to her. I felt my expression go tender with the thoughts of mine and Jasper's future family.

In some vague way my thoughts meandered to the next decade. I had seen snatches of it, although I could not see much further than what would affect me The teenage culture phenomena would begin, although I was passing for twenty or over at the moment so I wouldn't need to become a part of that facade. The consumer society would reinvent itself; people would seek to buy luxuries over necessities. I could see myself with Jasper in tow, willing to go along with whatever I wanted but not missing the chance to roll his eyes at me. I felt like it was some channel connecting me to the human world. A world that was constantly changing. It would also be a decade of war. I was glad Jasper would not be fighting anymore, in any kind of war.

Bringing myself back to the present moment, I glanced around briefly for something to do. I could go and mingle with some of the other women, perhaps. I was sure my hair would stand out amongst theirs; the style at the moment was to be worn above one's head and my hair was to short for that. Although, I didn't suppose that would matter too much in a place like this.

Moving from my sitting position I let the fabric slip from my fingers as I lay back on the bed in the dark. There was no real need to turn the light on. Everything was defined to my eyes as clear as day. Hmm…I could try and look ahead to the Cullen's once again. I would try and find out the name of the blonde girl, by listening to snatches of future conversation.

I closed my eyes.

Almost instantaneously I felt the sensation of movement, the sound of air whooshing past loudly inside my head. Although I could feel I was sitting on the bed, the scene around me had changed. There was a lot of darkness. Inky black darkness painted by my mind that it would not let me penetrate with my eyes.

Jasper's eyes glowing red with the crumpled body of a human victim laid next to him on the ground…

A drip of blood…

Jasper's hands covering each side of his face as if clawing himself in anguish, rocking back and forth, at what he'd done, but still it cut to another victim…and another…

A massacre.

This was not occurring now, but it would happen soon. In the next few weeks maybe. I snapped out of the vision and wrenched my eyes open, trying to quench shock and rising panic. Jasper would feel it from where he was, and he would come straight up.

And now I'd have to tell him of the homicide I'd seen him committing, see the horror on his face. No. This would be one vision that would _not_ come true. But still I remembered at the beginning, when his thirst had built until it was unbearable.

My eyes fell now out of focus, staring straight through the stone wall in front of me. As well as horrific my vision had been…unusual. Normally they were like a real life scene, and in would watch as if looking through a window, but this one had been more like…a play, performed for me, in the front row seat. More dramatic and theatrical. I bit my lip. _Why would that be_? I didn't like not being able to fully understand my power. Was it because my emotions were affecting my vision? After all, I had never been in this exact situation where I had had such a significant vision about someone I cared about_ so_ much.

Then, my head snapped up, and my dark pupils focused instantly. I had been too slow, and he had been too quick. Within a few seconds, the light from the crack in the door way flared up and I could see Jasper's worried eyes watching my face and feel his calming presence. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on the indent of my waist.

'Don't sedate me Jasper' I mumbled, a frustrated edge to my tone. It was frustration at myself.

'I'm sorry. It's for my self almost as much as for you. I find it hard to take when you feel this way.'

'How did you excuse yourself from those men? I asked, my tone light. 'What reason did you give?'

He ignored that, and watched me with a frown.

'I'm fine' I said, although he had said nothing.

'Alice…' he replied, his tone a soft plea.

I sat up, appraising his face and decided I had to tell him the truth.

'I saw you' I murmured, '…_Murdering_ people. About a dozen in a few weeks time, maybe more that I haven't seen yet. It was terrible to watch. But you're pain after each time… I could feel it.'

The reaction in his eyes hit me like a force; he stared at me in frozen horror. I knew how much faith he put in my visions.

'It might not happen.' I whispered.

'It won't' he vowed. 'I promise you now it won't.' The emotion of vehement denial was intense in his voice.

But then his voice faltered 'You doubt me' he whispered, sorrowful. 'I can feel it.'

It hurt me to see the pain on his face. 'No, I believe you. I have far more faith in you than what goes on in my own head.' I managed a smile.

'I know. It's more than I deserve. I need to prove that I can be worthy of you.'

I snorted. 'You? Worthy of me? And here all this time I've been wondering what angel I was in my previous life to deserve you.'

**Jasper POV**

_I had a dream, which was not all a dream. The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars did wander darkling in the eternal space… _

'_Darkness' by Lord Bryon  
_

Alice had several visions that night. Each time her long slender eyebrows knitted together and she looked up at me with doleful eyes, unwilling to tell me their harrowing content. _  
_

I walked out from those claustrophobic walls into the bathroom, to an old and filthy gilded mirror was lying in the corner, amongst other junk. I stared into my reflection, watching my own expression warily and hating what I saw there.

Then in a sudden reflex I smashed it with my tightly balled fist. I wished so much then that my hand could bleed, so that I could feel the pain and find some release for my anger and self hatred. The agony of my feelings allowed me no respite for I knew that to give in, receive the gratification of my darkest wishes would be a serpent that would sting me with the regret.

I felt Alice come in behind me and wrap her arms around me from behind. Now I could see her reflection the in the mirror, broken alongside mine in the smashed glass.

I had broken her too because of the cruel selfish monster I was.

I turned away from it in disgust, and rested my head against the wall I laced my hand through hers, laying our entwined hands over my dormant heart and clutching helplessly at the fabric of my clothing. I didn't know what was coming, but I would not let her down. Not this time.

Not _ever _again.


	6. Chapter 6: In the stars

JPOV

**Chapter 6: In the Stars**

**A/N: Okay I've had up to my eyebrows with all the Jaspers angst I've been writing (for the moment) so, here's some nice fluff instead. So enjoy, hopefully. And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I love getting reviews ;-)**

_Your shining light will be my guide, Leads me to a place where I don't need to hide.  
Let your spirit capture me, my love is blind. You are beautiful within, you are beautiful without...in amongst the rays of light, your silhouette it shines. _

_Beautiful, by Matt Darey._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

'Alice…' I said conversationally. 'Will you _marry me_?'

It had just popped into my head to ask her. Of course, it was not the first time I –we – had thought of it. I was obviously going to ask her at some point but there had been no rush; marriage was essentially a human practice but unlike humans we had forever.

I hoped she had not predicted me asking just at that moment. She looked round at me, raising her eyebrows slightly. Yes, I had taken her by surprise, I think, although it was always hard to tell with Alice. I grinned, and she leaned in and kissed me.

'What do you think?'

I sighed in contentment, and we lay back on the grass – we had moved from the lodge out to the countryside again at my insistence so as not to…tempt fate – our heads resting together. It was more like, _what do I feel_? I could _feel_ her true answer.

'I haven't got you a ring, but of course you know that,' I continued quietly, watching the clouds flit overhead across the startlingly blue sky.

'That doesn't matter. I don't need that.'

**Alice POV.**

Jasper lay with his shirt off, to feel the sun on his skin. The suns rays were fighting their way through the trees and they glinted in brilliant reflection off his exposed torso. I slowly rolled onto my side and laid my hand over his chest. He smiled, although his eyes remained closed. Moving my head, I gently began to caress the scars crisscrossed on his chest, with my lips.

He chuckled to himself. 'I just thought it would be a good thing to do today.'

'_Today_?!'

He quickly backtracked after taking a glance at my expression. 'Well okay maybe not today…'

'And I thought I was the one who got ahead of myself,' I laughed.

'Ok, I didn't really think it through. For_ obvious _reasons,' he teased. 'But we could go and get you an engagement ring.'

'You know there's no point, if we're going to get married so soon.'

'But I want to give you one. It doesn't have to be for show, just something you can keep. And… you could chose it if you wish.'

I laughed. 'You know me too well.' Of course, I knew Jasper could have picked a ring that matched my tastes perfectly… but the allure of browsing through shops full of beautifully bejewelled rings, each displaying the delicate workmanship of their loving creator, was just too strong to resist.

* * *

'Ooohh' I said. It was a few hours later, and ring in one of the jewellers' shops had caught my eye. It was Art Deco style. The stone was a modest sized emerald, surrounded by two smaller stones either side, and tiny clusters above and below. I was drawn to it because of the emerald. A thousand different shades of brilliant green seemed to dance in each cut of the jewel, capturing the soft hues of a grassy meadow to the subtle currents of a raging sea. Green was my colour, it complimented my obsidian hair.

Jasper felt my attachment to it, and so insisted that he would buy it despite the fact that I argued it was unnecessary.

Okay, so it wasn't strictly traditional. Why did we have to be traditional? We were hardly traditional people, and if I did keep this ring forever – in the literal sense – then the word 'traditional' held no real meaning. Diamonds were the most popular stone in an engagement ring since being popularised through the De Beers advertising slogan of two years ago, '_A diamond is forever_.' Well, it was unlikely to last as long as me…

I considered the connotations that came with a diamond. It's beauty of course. Its indestructibility…it withstood all but itself. Only a diamond could mar the surface of another diamond. Broken down by its own sister. Just like only our own kind could hurt us…or rescue us and make us more beautiful within, because of their saving grace.

Although I was tougher than a diamond, so its indestructibility didn't represent much. But still it held its beauty. Much beauty is this world is fragile; the fragility of beauty was something that I envied. There are so many elements beyond a shallow surface that make something beautiful, but peel a layer away and beauty can turn ugly. That's the price of beauty...

I had been twirling it around in my fingers, lost in my own thoughts.

'Careful'. Jasper's voice had a smile in it and it brought me back. Yes of course…I could crush it easily. It could be indestructible and fragile at the same time…

'I should choose you a wedding ring as well.'

'Representing eternity' I muttered.

'You seem like you're on another planet.'

I laughed. 'I think I'm reading too much into rings. It's just gold…it's so soft, breakable. It doesn't represent our kind of eternity. The connotations are utterly different.'

'Okay…no wedding ring then. I never thought _I'd_ be persuading _you_ to buy things.'

I took a playful swipe at him, a look of mock annoyance on my face. 'All I need is you, you no that. Everything else, time will eventually erase.'

He caught me in a sudden hug, and kissed my forehead.

'You're feeling very intense today.' He rested his forehead on mine, looking down into my eyes, and his arms still around my waist.

'Mmm' I agreed.

'I wonder if to could transfer that intensity into some other activity…'

One of his hands slide behind my back, whilst his other linked fingers with my right hand. He lent forward, making the vertebrae in my spine bend concave in a backwards slope. My right leg sprang upwards and curved around his leg. Almost like a dancer tipping his partner back in a dramatic tango drop.

'Ahem.'

We quickly broke apart. I peered over Jasper's shoulder from the corner of the small low lit shop next to the dusty panels of the old fashioned oriel windows. The shop owner was short and stocky and looked over his glasses at us with just the faintest hint of disapproval highlighted in his face.

'Did you want to buy a ring sir?'

'Yes thank you', Jasper muttered.

The man came and stood next to me, directly underneath Jasper's nose. 'Have you tried it on for size yet?' He referred to the emerald ring I held in my left hand.

'Yes' I said quickly. 'It's a perfect fit.'

'Really? That's lucky. You have very slender fingers.' His eyes lingered on them for a moment.

'How much?' I asked, trying to distract him.

* * *

When we were walking alone the street outside, Jasper murmured 'You didn't need to worry…There was no way I would have harmed him.'

'I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about you… suffering.' I turned and rested my hand on the side of his cheek. 'You _know_ that. He was so…close. I had to hold my breath for a moment, so I know it must have been hard for you. You don't have to hide it. Share it with me. You know you don't need to sooth my emotions Jasper. Every feeling I have, I want to share the strength of it with you too.'

He took my hand of his face and kissed it. 'Everything I have or feel I'll always share it with you.'

I smiled. 'Good. Now… where were we?'

**A/N: look up 'tango' in a search engine image generator, there are some really gorgeous pictures. I found the ring I described on eBay, and as it has now ended I can't show you the picture, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7: The one I call home

Chapter 7: The one I call home

**A/N (There is a chap below all this) ****I know Stephenie said Jazz &Alice's wedding was legal, and I'm not sure if their wedding in my fic is legal, as the legalities of 1940's American vampire weddings isn't my specialist subject. But…it doesn't sound very legal does it (okay, I know I haven't given you a chance to read it yet ;-)) so I hope you don't mind that.**

**I wrote the vows myself (I know I'm given away the story line but no one seems to read these notes if I put them at the end) but I did get the general format from some wedding vows website the name of which escapes me.**

**I based her dress from one of the right time period in the book 'Unseen Vogue' (I think it was that) and the shoes from a book called 'Four centuries of fashion footwear'. I will edit this with more detail later.**

**The quote at the end is from Romeo and Juliet. (original)**

**I hope it makes sense! (I am really tired, but I didn't want to wait any longer to post this. It is half midnight & I have school tomorrow- see I am still dedicated!) I hope it is not boring! Please review x**

**Oh one more thing, if you want to read another great Jasper fic (lol) read 'A Civil War Romance' by ****ohhemmettx3, you can click her profile from my reviews . You know you want to;)**

**Chapter 7: The one I call home**

_When you're standing at the crossroads, and don't know which path to choose, Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you..__. __Take me in, into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you... _

_**I'll stand by you, The Pretenders.**_

* * *

The dress was one sleeved and off the shoulder, so my snow white shoulders were on show. That probably wasn't a bad analogy for me actually; 'Snow White'. Save for the near hideous blue and yellow dress that she donned, I looked like I'd stepped right out of the Disney movie.

My dress was made of white satin, delicately covered with fine prints of black narcissus flowers. The fabric was bunched up around my left hip, and hung one-sided off my left shoulder. It wasn't a wedding dress exactly… but what did that matter? That only mattered for humans, and I… well obviously I was not human. However I wasn't completely devoid of tradition...I still wore a garter under my dress.

I had on green silk and gold trim shoes with small heels. It had been difficult to find the right size to fit my feet, but not impossible as I could scan pretty much every shoe shop in the state with my mind, as long as I made a short-lived decision to visit said shop at some future point. Easy, really.

I felt like I should dress up a bit, although for whose benefit I wasn't sure. I was certain Jasper would hardly register it, for I knew his eyes would barley leave mine.

Still, when he saw me step out through the door in my newly attired dress, his hand lingered tenderly where the satin clung to my tiny waist.

We had written our own vows of course. Okay strictly that was not true; we had not actually _written _anything. Obviously we don't need cues when we have the perfect memory, but the point was that we didn't need to prepare anything. We knew _exactly _what we meant to each other, and the words would come easily to the tips of our tongues, like they come a poet who is caught in a moment of inspiration and finds his pen cannot scribble fast enough to convey all he means.

The walls of the building we to wed in were made up of white unevenly cut stone, and arch shaped windows. It was not a church, but it was a quietly beautiful place, and the aura of peace and serenity that small churches contained hung in the air. Well, it wasn't Jasper creating that atmosphere at least. I could always sense the difference. Whenever his emotions purposely or even unintentionally swept me up, affecting mine, I felt like it was an extension of myself, an infiltration into my soul, whereas this peace was separate. I had warned him that I didn't need any sedating on our wedding day. He had smirked in response and answered,

'You know of course it's not only calmness I can create. I can _heighten_ emotions as well.'

I had reached up and tapped his nose with my finger. '_No_ tampering from you. I may be small, but I can be plenty intense myself, thank you very much.'

We now stood in front of Peter. It was several weeks ago since Jasper had proposed to me, and we had gone in search of his old friends to ask them if they would officiate our wedding. It had not been too difficult to find them; last time Jasper had been with them had had learned in detail their future plans and so had a rough idea of where they would be, although of course they couldn't keep permanent residence anywhere.

It had been at Peter's recommendation that we come to this beautiful little place to get married, for he and Charlotte had recently lingered here and had been struck by it too.

Peter was tall and lean, with fine, dusty brown hair, which flopped over his forehead in a large fringe. He had thin lips and a wide grin. Charlotte had thick and glossy blonde hair of shoulder length, and a round face that like Peter's, creased easily into a smile. Both of their eyes, hers round and his almond were…burgundy of course. We had talked to them about our way of life, but they would not be dissuaded. A friend of theirs, a female from another coven they had encountered, called Caroline had also come to be a witness to our matrimony.

'You may recite your vows to one another'.

Despite the fact he was not repeating words after a minister Jasper's words were traditionally spoken.

'_I Jasper Whitlock, affirm my love to you Mary Alice Brandon, by taking you to be my wife, to stay by my side as my partner, my equal, and my one true love. I will trust you and laugh with you, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, for whatever you will face, I will face. I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I humbly give you my hand, my heart, and my love, for as long as we both shall exist, because you…you Alice are my __**reason**__…"_

I continued to meet Jasper's steady gaze, rarely needing to blink. It was as if we were generating our own gravity field, an electrically changed bond closing out anyone and anything around us. His eye-line was tied to mine, as clear as the lines drawn on a map of constellations that connected stars together to create some mythical image. I briefly imagined Jasper as the constellation Pegasus, the wild and brilliant creature, and I was, as he saw it, the one who tamed him from the first moment he laid sight on my golden eyes, symbolic of the golden bridle that had captured Pegasus, yet Jasper's was a glad acceptance. I had given him his wings, but he had also given me mine.

I smiled, and Jasper's answering one was quick in response to the thrill of joy he felt resounding from me. He was mine. Unlike Pegasus, who was no ones in the legend which I had twisted greatly out of context, to suit me. My mind was wondering, but I could consider so many things at once and I did not lose my concentration.

My voice low, but piercing the air with its commanding crystal clarity spoke the words that poured out from my soul…well how else could I describe it? That's how I felt.

'_I take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my husband, to share the wonderful times and testing times firmly by my side. I give you my hand and my heart with all the love it can hold, to you. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you when we face sorrow and struggle. I will always be honest with you, patient, and forgiving. But I promise also to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you, Jasper, and always will until the end of my existence, and I hope to be worthy of your love for every day of that existence. For, since I first became this being and first saw your face in my mind, you have been my life._'

We were both still gazing into the depths of each others eyes, each filled with wonder that we had the other. It felt good to say all those words. Normally it was unspoken, mutual between us; unnecessary even to try and describe our spiritual connection with words. But this, if any, was the time to say those truths, to stand there connecting us for the rest of eternity. There would be no need to ever renew them.

'I can now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss you're bride Jasper. And Alice, you can kiss your husband!' Peter grinned.

Jasper swung our clasped hands down to our sides as he pressed his body to mine allowing our lips to meet. I stood on tiptoes to meet them, almost like a ballerina, leaning forward so my weight rested against his chest.

**Jaspers POV**

Alice. My wonderful Alice, my angel and partner that make my words and thoughts regarding her become beautiful poetry and prose. She is truly my _saviour_.

As I spun her around, after we had take our vows, the sparkle in her eyes seemed to linger in the air around her like the fragile beads of dew that draped like diamonds over the blades of grass in the early. And she, she was my dawn.

_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!_


	8. Chapter 8: Attack?

Chapter 8: Attack

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is long. It was about two pages but I got another idea as I was writing it. I apologise in advance for how confusing it is. I confused myself. I have been working on it for hours and I am fed up with reading over it, which probably means there are loads of mistakes, but I'm crossing my fingers that there's not ;-)**

**Chapter 8: Attack?**

_Lying beside you listening to you breathe, the life that flows inside of you burns inside of me. Hold and speak to me, of love without a sound, tell me you will live through this and I will die for you. Cast me not away, Say you'll be with me, for I know I cannot bear it all alone….Can't fight it all away, Can't hope it all away, Can't scream it all away…. Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away, can't cry it all away, can't scratch it all away it just won't fade away.  
__**Evanescence, '**__**Understanding**_**'**

* * *

I sat bolt upright.

'Jasper!?' It was a panicked whisper.

It was shortly after nightfall. I had been sat cross-legged on the bed, in the latest human accommodation we were staying at. I had just been searching for the near future, judging where we should go next when my sight suddenly slipped out of my control, something I was not entirely unused to. It was night time in my vision, as it was presently, but that was very bad. It had been inky black also… it was the _same _night.

I had seen shadowy figures that I did not recognise, their eyes glistening, it had seemed, as if they were blood red moons against the backdrop of the night sky. From my all-seeing position I had started when one pair of bloodshot eyes suddenly snapped up and shivered as I felt as if they were staring straight at my face. Though of course, red eyes were normal for our kind. The man had sniffed the air with dilated nostrils. His face twisted to emit a hiss from behind the contorted grimace of his lips.

'He's here.'

_No!_

Without even seeming to stir the air Jasper was at my side.

**Jasper's POV**

I had been sketching, something which I had discovered I was talented at, since the quenching of my thirst was no longer the only thing that occupied my thoughts. I mainly drew meticulously detailed scenes from the wars I had fought in, as I found it cathartic. There were always hidden details in my sketches, my physical interpretations of emotions such as hope and courage. For this particular sketch, I was etching out the harsh lines of the _human_ war I had fought in, an exercise in remembering my humanity, as I put it.

I drew a small crown of thorns in the sketch, something I subtly weaved in amongst all the other details. Along one side of this crown of thorns, I had drawn rose buds beginning to bloom to replace the thorns, and then some in full flower. They looked vibrant, despite the bleak, heavy lead of the pencil. I told Alice, when she'd asked me, that the roses represented her. Of course nothing had escaped her eyes.

The reason for this representation of suffering was because of one of my fellow soldiers. He had looked up to me and seen me as a leader beyond the fact that I was a major. I wondered many times if the war had turned him mad; even in the midst of fighting, he would feverishly mutter to himself about his 'crown of thorns.' Some had spat on him in disgust and called him blasphemous, but that made me angry. I talked to him, became a friend and I promised I would bear suffering with him. I tried to take the sting from his thorns. I wished now I could remember his name, but it seemed to have faded along with my humanity. I never found out if he had lived…but I had no right to know. How hypocritical to feel this empathy for a human, when if he had crossed my path after I had been changed, I would have surely killed him.

'Jasper!_'_

Alice. Had she even realised she'd whispered that? Her body language shifted infinitesimally, merged in with the shift in her feelings, which she tried to calm. Every part of my beautiful wife that I could experience with my senses, her emotions, movements, expressions, were so intertwined I barely distinguished them from one another any more. In a fraction of a human heartbeat I was by her side, the picture forgotten.

**Alice's POV**

I could tell my eyes were wide and shocked as the looked into his.

'What is it?' he breathed into my ear, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. 'Tell me'

'People of our kind, looking for us.' I bit my lip. He looked confused.

'The family we're searching for?'

'No' I answered quickly. They're human drinkers. They're…looking for you I think. Two men, named Joseph and Tom. I think they intend to fight with us.' I felt guilt for watching too closely for any temptations that might cross his path; if I hadn't I might have noticed this threat earlier.

'They want to fight with me?' he corrected subtlety.

I raised my eyebrows. '_Us. _I will fight along side you _obviously_.'

He rolled his eyes and flashed a grin, recognising my no-nonsense tone. '_Obviously_. Whoever they are I'm sure they'll be no match for us.'

His expression turned calculating for a moment. Are they coming here?

I nodded; a tiny inclination of the head.

'When?'

'Midnight.'

'Of course, we could run, but they're obviously going to keep tracking us. It's probably just wiser to get it over with. It's irritating that we don't have enough time to track down Peter and Charlotte again for backup if it's so soon, but like I said, they'll be no match for us. We'll leave here though; we don't want to draw the humans' attention. We can wait for them up there.' He pointed towards the tiny window which captured the exact relief of land he was referring to like a picture frame.

'We should see what they want. Still I have no idea why they would be searching for me specifically. I don't recognise their names. I thought maybe we were on their territory. Maybe they don't realise that you are also a threat.' His expression turned slightly amused at that.

He suddenly looked at me curiously, trying to figure out my emotion. 'Why do you feel like that?

I smiled ruefully. 'I'm just angry that… anyone would want to hurt you. I know you've been hurt before. But not while I've been around.'

'Of course, I should have known.' He chuckled. 'I know you'd be a menace as a fighter.' He stroked the side of my face, his expression preoccupied. 'I've made a few enemies during my time. I'm used to animosity.'

'They haven't really made a decision about what they want to do, I wonder why. It's so confusing.'

'Do you think they might have something to do with…the human massacre you saw me commit? I mean they are blood drinkers... I don't understand how they would try to persuade me though? Of course I _won't _be persuaded.'

'No…' I hesitated. 'You were _alone_ in those visions. I don't know why. Why I wasn't there in time to help you somehow…' My mouth twisted at frustration and annoyance at myself. 'If you are tempted that way again, I _will_ be there this time. I promise. I just don't who what decision governed that vision.'

* * *

The stretch of land we were on now looked down over the city and the twinkling lights made up for the starless skies.

We were ready to meet them, standing as still as a predator waiting to ambush its prey. Two figures came through the trees into the clearing. They moved towards us silently, and we watched in equal silence, both groups waiting for the other to act first.

When they were mere meters in front of us, I saw the one named Tom would make a lunge forward to grab me. I sprang into action. In under a second, I was behind him, and had is hands restrained in hers behind his back. He left out a low hiss, his fiery eyes fixed on Jasper's face.

'_You,_' he said.

'Want do you want?'

The side of his mouth curled up into a sneer.

'To destroy you.'

Well, no beating about the bush with him. I exchanged a wary look with Jasper. How would we deal with this?

'Would you like to explain why?' He asked dryly, calm.

'You kill-you _murdered_ my love.'

Jasper's eyes widened, horror struck and filled with pain. 'She was a newborn?' he murmured softly, staring at the ground, his long lashes creating curtains over his eyes.

He didn't answer; he just continued to stare at him with loathing.

'I'm…I'm so sorry' Jasper said hesitantly.

'She never had a chance to live. She should have been with me…for eternity, maybe...' He shot a guilty glance sideways at the one called Joseph. 'And you took that away from me… you took her.' The man's tone had grown strangely desperate. 'How would you have felt if it had been your female?' he stated, inclining his head backward to indicate me.

Jasper flinched, then suddenly let out a very low roar of self hatred, turned around and snapped a tree bough to vent it.

'Who is _he_?' I said, indicating the other man who was standing a few meters away, watching the situation warily and poised to attack.

'He…' he began as if reluctant to divulge the information. 'He's my partner.'

'You're together?' I said quickly.

'_Yes_.' His tone turned defensive. 'But that doesn't mean that she doesn't matter. I loved her. Love at first sight. She reminded me of someone important in my…other life. I didn't want to lose that memory, and then I lost her too.'

Suddenly the man, Tom, broke out in dry sobs, and fell to his knees. I gently sat down at the same time with him.

The other man, Joseph, who had been still and watchful, was instantly at his side.

'Alice' Jasper said. I knew what he meant. I let go of Joseph and walked over to Jasper's side.

'How did you find me?'

I'd seen you before…when we were both human, in the confederate army in Texas, although I wasn't under your orders. Then I found out it was you who killed Melissa as a year old newborn, but you were already gone. A week ago, I saw you…from afar, but there were too many humans and I couldn't follow you, so I decided to track you this time.'

**Jasper's POV**

I was shocked, that he had known me and found me. I felt like I was missing something. There was something about him that was… familiar. I…I had to talk to him, explain. Or try, at least. I didn't attempt to calm him, as I felt I had no right to affect what he was feeling.

'I know you don't want to hear this, but destroying me won't ease the pain. None of us wanted this existence, all of us have killed; we've felt like we had no choice. But I've come to realise now that we have an opportunity; we have forever to redeem ourselves. Our memories don't fade. We have a long time to ponder our regret. We can rewind them relive our darkest times over and over, for the rest of time if we wanted to. We can use them to fuel our hatred towards others, to provide an excuse for killing; fill the space we provide for ourselves to live as the monsters we think we our. A self fulfilling prophecy. Stuck in the trap of what we were designed to be. It's a challenge to overcome it.'

He didn't try to interrupt, so I continued speaking.

'You could try to kill me. If I didn't have Alice maybe I would let you try. But now I do have a purpose. You know our memories don't fade… I won't forget any one expression on your face, any of the deep lying hurt in your eyes. I can feel your emotions…it's a power I possess. Every emotion you've felt towards me I can feel and in turn I direct it towards myself. I understand what I've done to you.'

'You're sorry?'

'I'm truly sorry.'

'I don't know what's right…I don't know if I can give you absolution. But, I need closure.' His face was torn. 'There's… another reason why I tried to track you down.'

His emotions had changed direction swiftly and the turmoil he felt threw me for a moment. Although I'd felt no false note to his anger, I sensed that he used it as a mask, a defence. A large part of it he directed inwardly. Despite the fact I thought he'd been hiding something, my face still betrayed the surprise I felt.

'I think you knew my brother. My brother from my previous…life, my human life that is.'

'Tell me about him.'

'My bother had what you'd call problems... in his mind. He felt things happening to him that weren't, saw threats that weren't there, and more. But, to me, he was just my brother. I knew he was unfit to go to the army, but I knew my parents would send him as soon as he looked old enough, try and get him out the way before people found reason to make them suspicious. No one in my family admitted there was anything wrong with him. He looked as anyone else did, he was charming, funny…at least was some of the time. But…at other times…

Tom's eyelids flickered closed, clenched together in anguish.

'We were not allowed to talk about it, in my human family. No one ever commanded that as such…but I knew it. I was afraid if I mentioned it my family would disown me and him both. Yes, I was sure they _knew, _although whether they were in denial I could not say. So, I shunned him. When I joined the army, I tried to forget about him. It would be no help to wonder if they were abusing him, of course not in a way that would be obvious to others. With their words, their actions and their neglect. I found out later that he _had_ joined the army. I heard he was under your regiment.'

I sensed he was editing because of his constant hedging, but it was for his own benefit so I did not press him.

'I…I was dying; I had a wound to my stomach, when two men came to me. I asked them for help, but they seemed to ignore me. I remember, one wanted to change me, although did not understand at the time. I heard them say I looked strong, and I remember feeling proud. The other said he wanted to drink. Of course, I did not understand, I thought he needed water; that was all I could think because my own lips were parched, my brain was sluggish from the sickening pain I was in. To cut the story short, the one who wanted to drink my blood bit me then, but the other pulled him off. A fight broke out. One was killed, I think, and the other injured, his arm pulled off. He left me alone, screaming with my new pain'

I could tell that he did not want to continue further with that story.

'You're brother, what was his name?'

'Callum Curtis.' He appraised me carefully, expecting recognition.

Something stirred in my long forgotten memory, like mists clearing to reveal a still clear lake. Yes, it was _him_. I felt a shock as it all fell into place. I had recognised this man Tom, because he was Callum's brother, the man I had befriended in the confederate army.

Tom saw the recognition light eyes, and took it as confirmation, a smile spreading across his lips.

I tracked down his childhood sweetheart, Nelly, about ten years ago. Nelly was the one he poured his soul to, when our parents ignored him. When…when _I _ignored him. She truly lit up the darkness of his life. They planned to elope together, and get married, but something must have prevented them. My parents must have found out, and sent him off to war immediately.

Nelly was an old widow when I found her, I could tell by the sad strength her eyes. I see it in anyone who has lost their partner. I can see people's desires you see, what they long for the most, as a physical manifestation in my head.'

A saddened smile pulled at the side of his face.

'Whose to judge who is mentally adequate or not? I have these 'visions' in my head, now I understand to some degree how my brother must have felt.'

I felt another change in Alice's emotions once again at this point. Of course _she _knew how it felt to have visions. I was surprised by how touched I was by the plight of these humans he spoke of.

'The woman you killed was called Melissa. She looked so much like Nelly, the girl so dear to my brother, that she kept his memory alive for me, made sure I didn't forget. I loved her, but it was a misplaced love, not a romantic love, I admit; I lied to you about that. I desperately wanted to meet the man I heard was a great friend to my brother, but then you took away my other memory of him. I didn't know how to feel about you, I was so confused. But now I have met you, and seen that desire in _you _is to turn away from everything that makes our kind monsters, and it softens my heart towards you, so to speak. You have made more amends than I ever will, I who still drinks human blood. Still, I'm digressing from the story which I started. I wanted to tell you, as I thought you would wish to know what happened to your old friend; whether he was killed in the war. So, I will tell you. I kept my distance from Nelly, not wanting to be tempted by her blood, but I saw something which gladdened my heart...

A wedding ring on her finger, and I truly believe it was _his_.


	9. Chapter 9: Caught by Surprise

**A/N: Hi here is another kind of random chapter I like the next better, I will post it tomorrow (the penultimate one) because I really need to get this fic over and done with because I am supposed to be revising for my exams! Argh! I'm only on here for you lovely people so you don't get angry at me if I don't update. Lol. **

**Chapter 9: Caught by surprise**

_As I look into you as you look into mine, would you see right through, to somewhere beyond, as your life unfolds, peeling back the layers somewhere beyond the surface. Vibrant shades somewhere beyond the threshold life unfolds peeling back the layers you can tell when we cross the line to somewhere way beyond as your life unfolds._

_**Collide: Somewhere**_

* * *

We had briefly met up with Peter and Charlotte again, to introduce Tom and Joseph, and then parted ways once more. We were beginning to head west again, back the way we'd come essentially.

* * *

Currently I was standing in the middle of a rectangle shaped room, the length and breadth of the building I was in, my head focused on the stairway, waiting. It had once been used for storage which has since all been removed. The floor was made up of large wooden panels, all unevenly shaped. I was sheltering from the rain that flew at an angle through the gentle sunlight that lit up the earthly brown of the floor I was stood on.

On the outside I was as still as a statue in contrast to the speed and chaos of the thoughts in my mind.

Jasper was out hunting.

I didn't want him to ever doubt my trust. I knew he wouldn't, but still I felt that he thought he had something to prove to me. My old visions were still haunting me.

I had been so preoccupied with Jasper's future, looking out for ways his suffering might be minimised; I had not really looked for mine. Of course they were intertwined, but I'd not looked out for anything that might threaten me.

But, just moments before as I walked across the room, a sudden flash in my mind had stopped me in my tracks. What had it been? I had rewound back a second within my head and mentally pressed pause. A man casually dressed, but with pale granite skin and red eyes, auburn hair swiftly moving up a set of stairs.

That had caused me to sigh in frustration; it seemed that our own kind could not leave us in peace! I wished then I could see the motivation behind this scene, help me shed some light. Maybe he had just come across our scent and was curious. I had closed my eyes trying to find out when this visitor would be arriving. A ripple of surprise had run up my body and made my eyes shoot open. It was a matter of minutes away. How had it taken me so off guard? Of course, I had been preoccupied with Jasper. I had hesitated then, suddenly feeling unsure, and a small growl of annoyance had escaped my lips at the sense of déjà vu I was feeling. I relied on my power, and if it was letting me down…

So I now occupied the short space of time it would take to wait the studying the tedious room that I could re-sketch every angle of if I so wanted to just from my peripheral vision. On the west end was a hole in the floor like an open trapdoor, through which the stairs came up from below. Two thin wooden rails jutted up either side through it and then bent down to meet the floor again. There was a long line of large windows along the south facing wall, half way between the ceiling and the floor, giving a panoramic view of the top of the forest. The roof was built at hexagon like angles, causing the north wall to be smaller.

I could hear and smell him now, as well as see him in my mind. My expression was calm, my hands cupped together in front of me, relaxed, waiting. His figure emerged, and then stopped, watching me.

'Hello Alice.'

I inclined my head a fraction, trying to hide my surprise that he knew my name. And _surprise_ was a word I did not like to use.

'I see you're expecting me'. His expression took on a slightly smug aura. 'Only just though…am I right?'

He stood across the room from me, but despite his large build, he hardly forced a squeak out of the old floorboards.

'Who are you?'

'You and I Alice, we go _way_ back.'

He smirked, cutting straight to the chase.

'I was going to change you myself, make you my mate. You were alone, in the dark… you would have surely stayed with me, and I would have guided you through the torment, the pain…whereas he…no he was just for the kill. I saw the potential you had, you see…it's my talent, I see the potential in humans, which ones should be changed…its like a different light shines over them, a sort of reddish glow, so easy to pinpoint. A wasted power in some ways. Wasted on humans, but useful too. I change them for others of our kind, most searching for mates; at a high price of course...

'I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about.' My tone was polite, but with an obvious steel that sliced through his train of thought.

'No…no. I don't suppose you do. Visions of the future but no insights into your past.'

He stepped forward and ran his finger down the length of my forearm. I snapped it away.

'I doubt that lasts very long' I retorted, ignoring his last statement 'If they are so talented surely they can use their talents to _leave_.'

'Of course. But once they have got part the initial stage of bloodlust, they have often blindly fallen in love. Either that or they are outnumbered…it depends on the situation. Powerful thing, _love_. A powerful _weapon _for those in control of it. And a weaknesses for those that aren't. But of course I am digressing. I am trying to woo you, after all. I lied, to myself about my intentions. I believe I would have made a good actor if I was human. And defeated lie detectors most probably… but still, I must keep to the point!'

'I cannot be your _mate_.' I spat the word. 'I am already married.'

He seemed to sense he was losing. Or did he?

'If you come with me, I will show you where you came from, everything you want to know.'

My expression changed the tiniest bit.

I could barely conceal my burning curiosity, my longing to know what he was talking about. Who _was_ this man?

'Why would you do that?'

The unpleasant grin returned. His eyes were like flint, playful but dangerous.

'For you, of course. There's no point in lying, you'd see right through me Alice.' He winked.

'Well, as I said you would be under a false impression. I _have_ a husband. Of course if you really cared about me as you seem be claiming you do, _oh person-who-knows-everything-about-me-_ you'd be willing to divulge the information anyhow.'

He was standing only a meter in front of me, blocking my exit. That wasn't a problem though.

'I must be on my way now; I don't expect to hear from you again.'

As I took a step forward, suddenly my mind seemed as if it was being filled with some sort of black smoke. My literal vision, as well as my foresight, was clouded.

'I am afraid I have not been entirely honest, Alice my dear. See, I have… other powers. Another little talent I forgot to mention. The potential I see…well it is for my own advantage, potential that I can use for my own ends. When I am near the person in question, I can take on – to a certain extent – and meddle with their powers. I am like a chameleon, I like to think; Scrounger at the worst…funny that; another word for bloodsucker. Still many worse names I have been called by others. Strange, don't you think that the least worthy get the most rewards?'

'Perhaps it is countered by the fact they feel the least fulfilled' I growled, completely and horrifyingly disorientated but fighting hard against showing my sudden weakness.

I made a sudden lunge towards the sound of his voice, but my blindness was confusing. He grasped my hands. I kicked him with full force, and then grinned as I heard him curse.

'You' I hissed, the truth suddenly dawning on me. 'You caused me to have those visions of Jasper committing murder.'

'I was only messing with _your_ thoughts…playing with your fears. I was merely an influence, not the perpetrator. And I have one more little confession to make.' He chuckled slightly, at himself it would seem. Idiot.

'I caused that unfortunate human's little accident. After I tracked you I planned this little event; poor sighted human, jagged, slippery rocks; I used basic _human _ingenuity of all things to carefully set a hazrd in his path. I set him up for a fall. _literally_. Hmm I like that, it fits with the human and your _husband_ both don't you think? It was ridiculous that it actually worked, really, even though I was borrowing a small part of your sight. It was so fun to watch from a safe distance, so you wouldn't smell me, I admit. I knew your husband was _weak_.'

A vicious hiss tore from my mouth. _He_…there were not words enough for this abominable creature. I wanted to tear him to shreds, and believe me I would do it.

But then the blackness seemed to become denser. I wondered if this was what it felt like to fall unconscious. Except I was still aware of my own mind, only my senses felt numbed down. Well, maybe this was just how it felt to be human...slipping away into darkness that engulfed and incapacitated me.

* * *

I slowly felt myself returning, although not completely. Where was I? outside, definitely…he had taken me somewhere. My legs and hands were bound with metal chains. Of course I could normally break through them but I felt strangely drained…weak. He was like a leech, sucking the strength from me. Apt, I suppose.

Suddenly I could feel Jasper's presence. Not Jasper's power; _him_. That meant Jasper had returned, foiled that man's plan to take me away. Yes he must have seen Jasper's return with my borrowed sight, anticipated a fight, made sure I was unable to fend for myself. What was his plan now?

'Come a step closer and I will destroy her. I have control over her powers; I need them. It would only take me a second to destroy her.'

Jasper was about twenty feet away, propped up against a tree, his body language seemingly at ease but his golden eyes were hard and cold. I felt such a surge of pride. Yes, his _golden_ eyes. He was not a monster.

'And yet' said Jasper, 'You said that you_ need_ her. Lets face it…you've already lost.'

'I want her!' He snarled. 'I shall have her as my mate, and if I don't have her then you shan't either.'

Jasper's voice was light but menacing. 'If you so much as harm a hair on her head, which you _won't_, your life will be over; you can be sure of that.'

Listening to Jasper's voice seemed to revive me in some ways. I felt the power my super-enhanced senses creeping through the empty vessels of my dead nerve passages.

I snapped through the metal as if it was a paper chain.

Shooting like a dart from behind and with a well aimed kick I had him sprawled out on his front, pinned to the floor. I hissed at him, my nostrils flaring.

'I was just messing with you. As if you could hold me hostage.'

**Jasper's POV**

He was flung to the ground. In less than a second she had pinned him down, her face inches from his in a viscous smile. I grinned. Truly frightening. The sparkle in her eyes seemed flat and dark.

'Maybe you caught me on a bad day' I mocked. 'I'm as sweet as honey normally but I have had as much as I can take with interfering _annoying_ vampires trying to separate me from my husband. You picked the wrong woman.'

'She can look after herself.' I agreed, smirking into the eyes of the man. His eyes ferociously glaring up at me, his chin have stuck in the earth. 'You underestimated her, you though I was the threat to what you wanted. Ha. I didn't even need to be here.' I held out my hand. 'Come on Alice; let's forget about this pathetic creature.'

She put her mouth to his ear, teeth bared. 'If you ever come near us again, it _will_ be the last thing you do; I'll make sure of that. I am Alice Whitlock Cullen and I take no prisoners. Now, I and my husband are going to go that way and you can leave in the _opposite_ direction.'

**Alice's POV**

I stood up and high-fived Jasper.

'Cullen?' he quizzed. I grinned sheepishly. 'It just came out'

* * *

I saw him coming. I was ready and he couldn't touch my mind this time. In a moment it was over. I looked down at his broken form, taking sharp unnecessary breaths. My voice was flat.

'I did warn him...' He knew where I came from, I think, unless he was lying. I guess I'll never know.'

Why didn't you try and force it out of him?

'I don't know' I answered feeling vulnerable. 'I don't think he had any intention of telling me. I tried to see him telling me in the future, but I couldn't… I still don't know who I am. I didn't even learn his name, so I have no leads.'

Maybe I would never know.

That final thought hung in the breathless air with some sort of poignancy that left me surprisingly unruffled. As I tried to sort through the misty layers of my future in search of any contradiction to my realisation I felt a sudden spark of emotion that had left as quickly as it came. I couldn't tell whether it had been fury of grief. That strange prickle up my spine was almost akin to a knee jerk reaction to a bloodcurdling scream, but I heard nothing. It left the tiniest echo of something tragic but another second passed and it was lost forever.


	10. Chapter 10: Conventionalities

Chapter 10: Conventional date

**This chapter is fairly short 'n' sweet. Bit like Alice. No wait, she can snap of the heads of fellow vampires with seemingly little effort. That's not sweet…plus she murdered someone in my last chapter…hmm.**

**Chapter 10: Conventionalities**

_Count, my stars, they are lucky, in the sky…you're happy, and your smile makes it right… I know it shines… don't the colours make you blind?  
They hold me inside, count my stars, let them shine, I know they shine._

_**Mazzy Star, Happy**_

Sometimes I find the acts I commit hard to deal with. Some people throw themselves into whatever makes them happy to overcome these things… I am one of these people.

* * *

'Jasper' I decided. 'You are taking me on a _date_.'

He looked mildly surprised.

'I want to know what it's like to go on a human date,' I insisted.

He laughed. 'One problem… most human dates involve food or drink.'

I scowled. 'Of course. It was just a crazy idea.'

He watched my expression for a few moments, tasting my emotions to check that I didn't really mind.

I rolled my eyes at him, then turned away.

'I'll get over it. You know I get these strange ideas…or _visions_.'

I snuck a sneaky glance sideways at him. He looked confused for a moment, and then shrugged.

I sighed in frustration. Guys just don't get the hint.

He looked back at me, feigning mock injury. 'Why are you annoyed at me? What did I do?'

I just grinned in reply, then kicked back and relaxed. I was sure of the future; I knew what was coming. All I had to do was wait. Easy for a vampire. It was so simple. He'd think that I had seen him take me on a date. So… he would have to take me on one to make it happen. I waited for the vision to materialise.

It didn't.

_Well_, I thought. If Jasper wasn't going to take me on a date, _I_ could always…take _him_ on one instead.

* * *

It was now dusk of the very same day. I'd told him I was going to surprise him and that he had to come with me. Yes, when I set my mind on something I didn't hang around. I was glad that one of us could _be_ surprised.

'Can you tell me where we are going?' We were walking along the sidewalk of the mostly deserted road.

'We're turning at the second star to the right and then keeping on going till I say so.'

He responded to my mock solemnity with suspicion.

'Is this to do with the date you wanted to go on earlier? Please tell me.'

'No_pe._' I popped the '_p_.'

'_Nope_ it isn't or _nope_ you won't tell me?'

I kept my silence.

'It is' he concluded. It was an assertion not a question. Ok, so I take back my previous statement. Neither of us can be surprised.

I stopped suddenly with my back to the drab red brick wall of a building, scanning the street. I motioned backwards with my thumb and whispered conspiratorially with the corner of my mouth. I don't know why, no one was around. But why not?

I smirked as I followed his gaze up to the single tiny window about four meters above the ground. The building was had a flat roof. It was sandwiched between two taller buildings with no space in between; all its doors were situated on the other side, but you would have two make a long journey down the street and up the other side to reach it.

'It's open; you just have to pull it out.'

Before he could question how I knew this, I had gracefully leapt up to the window, and perched on the small jutting edge to push it open. So, we were sneaking in through window, Not exactly the perfect mirror of a human date. But doesn't everyone sneak out on their first date? This was just a reversal.

I dropped down onto the floor below. 'Are you coming?' I called.

'Um, I'm not sure if I'll fit. I don't want to break the wall…'

'Don't flatter yourself Jasper' I teased. 'Your muscles aren't that big. I see you in here with me, you'll fit.'

* * *

So, after I'd managed to expertly open the lock on the door around the back, Jasper had joined me. Yes, he could climb over the top of a building to get to the other side, but not squeeze through a window.

'I thought this place would be perfect. Now let me just go and get something I stashed here earlier.'

'Earlier?' he echoed with surprise.

I grinned to myself as I skipped out the room. The place _was_ perfect. It was a small theatre studio, and evidence of the latest performance still dressed the stage. A beautiful ornate table adorned centre stage, with a large red rose left lying on it. On the backdrop was painted a landscape with a grey stormy sky, touched by tempest winds of whirling romance; a _pathetic fallacy_ I believe that is known as.

I was back in a flash, holding out a deep navy suit.

I explained. 'I went their earlier today, I crept in when I saw no one would be looking to get a few things ready. There was a dress rehearsal on I was so quick and silent. I don't know if their human eyes could even have caught me anyway.'

He blinked in surprise and I let the laughter escape my lips.

'Your right it is perfect' he laughed with me. 'I'm sure you've sprinkled the whole place with pixie dust'.

'Change into this' I ordered. Harbouring a bemused smile, he gave in without further questioning.

Then I left the room once more and brought back a lilac bias cut dress draped over my arm. I handed it to him as slipped out my blouse and skirt and kicked off my shoes. I raised my arms in the air and Jasper slid the silk dress down over my head. The wisps of chiffon fell down past my knees.

'You look like a fairy'

He chuckled at the small scowl on my face.

'But I know better' he breathed.

He bent down to kiss me.

'_Ah!_' I squeaked, placing my finger over his mouth. 'You don't kiss at the start of your first date.'

He rolled his eyes at me. 'It's a little bit late for that Alice. We're already _married_.' But, he made do with kissing my forehead.

I moved away from him and started to tap my bare granite feet, which slid smoothly over the floor. I raised my hands above my head and began to whirl and spin around the room until I stopped again in front of him.

Much to his amusement I put on my best southern accent 'Would you like to dance, Jasper Whitlock?' I once more held out my pale slender hand as invitation.

He took it.

'I have a feeling you might have more knowledge in that area than me' I continued.

'I thought seem as I had no human experience of this…perhaps you could show me how to dance.' My face was now an inch from his, my golden eyes reflected in his own.

'Well' Jasper murmured, his voice like the swell of waves gently breaking on the ocean shore. 'It would be an honour ma'am. I'm _very_ rusty. But who knows it may come back to me…'

We glided around the room to our own rhythm, until Jasper reached out to the gramophone I had already set up. He put the needle on it and it began to play, the perfect rhythm for a jazz waltz.

Slowly this time, he slid his hand around my waist, and once more we began to waltz through the night, until he kissed me in the first light of morning.

* * *

We were in Neverland, where time stood still with us.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there are some Peter pan references in this chapter. I have put a photo dress similar to the one Alice is wearing in my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11:Home

Chapter 11: Home

**A/N: I have finally made it! Last chapter whoooo! This was my first and probably my last attempt at writing a story with chapters; I definitely find it easier to write oneshots, you can probably tell by the way most of these chapters have resembled on shots. I won't be writing anything for a while, I'm going to (try) to take a little break from the Twilight world for a while, because I have to concentrate on my exams…I just promised myself I would finish this story first. I will go through and edit & improve these chapters at some point, sorry if they're not my best work.**

**I want to say thank you to every single person who reviewed, (especially those who reviewed more than once) added this to any alerts/favs and to any silent readers who have been following this story! I want to dedicate this final chapter to Lu, my friend on the lex who has supported me the whole way though writing this! Thank you.**

**And one final comment…if there is any way you can get a copy of **_**The Host**_**, you must read it! It is phenomenal, it will blow you away! It is also 617 pages long…but you know, it is worth it.**

**Chapter 11: Home **

_Faster than the speeding light she's flying, trying to remember where it all began  
She's got herself a little piece of heaven …through the endless years. She's got herself a universe, quicker than a ray of light she's flying…and I feel like I just got home And I feel…_

**Madonna, Ray of Light**

* * *

The rain was hitting the green canopy above us as a soft sigh.

We were trekking through woodland in west Oregon, and the ground was covered in a thick mass of ferns that came up past my knees. The landscape was so beautiful, I didn't want to rush through it. Just because we could run at incredible speed didn't mean we had to all the time. And well…I was feeling a little nervous. Just a _little_.

Jasper chuckled.

'You're like Alice in Wonderland. It's as if you've entered a different world.' He paused. 'Well, this is all new to you isn't it?'

'It's like homeward bound to me. Accept I've never been home before. I wonder what it feels like.'

I turned to look at Jasper.

'This is it. We're _finally_ here, we've made it,' I laughed. I knew Jasper could feel my enthusiasm and it must be infectious because I could see it reflected in him. I knew that he was happy for me, far more than for himself. We walked, slower than normal down the path that I knew led up to the front door of the house my family resided in...

'I know how they'll react,' I smiled. 'I...I still feel anxious though.'

Taking the final step forward I rapped lightly on the large white-painted door, although they had probably already heard us coming up the path. I now heard the quick sound of feet from within.

Within moments it opened. Not too quickly, in case we were human. Just a precaution though. They would have smelt the blood.

Esme and Carlisle stood right before us, their eyes surprised and cautious but friendly.

Their eyes widened slightly in response to the expression on mine. I believe I looked as if I were hovering somewhere between sobbing and laughter. But they were there, _in the flesh_; well so to speak.

Esme's thick hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, the gentle sparkle in her eyes and the calmness and beauty she emanated was so much more intense than in my visions.

They appeared to be waiting for me to speak.

'Esme?' I said, my soprano voice trembling lightly with emotion. 'Carlisle?'

They turned and exchanged a look with each other. Carlisle spoke, still friendly. 'Yes, those are our names. Who are you, may I ask?'

I spoke eagerly. 'I am Alice Whitlock, and this is my husband Jasper Whitlock.'

Rosalie appeared behind them, her confusion and curiosity delicately masked. 'What's this?'

On sudden impulse I stepped foreword and took her in an embrace, laughing softly as surprise lit her perfect features.

'Hey Rose!' Her eyes opened wide in shock. Now she had a small smile on her lips, though. Apparently sudden terms of endearment and displays of affection were not as unwelcome as her previously cool expression might have suggested.

'Well Alice, Jasper, please come in' Carlisle said, enunciating our names in a tone that suggested we were welcome, despite his confusion. 'I can see we may have a lot to talk about.'

'Thank you,' Jasper and I both expressed our gratitude.

'Please, come through to our living room' Carlisle motioned. Hmm, _living_ room. How pleasantly ironic.

Rosalie immediately perched herself on the edge of the sofa with her usual fluency and grace. _Usual_. I shouldn't really use that word yet, but that's what it felt like. Her expression was keen and interested. She was bathed in a pool of sunlight that poured through the slim rectangle window that reached nearly from the ceiling to the floor, framed either side by pale blue curtains. The light of mid morning seemed to weave a halo through her golden hair, the colours matching. She seemed oblivious to my stare as she gazed out of the window. I wondered what…or perhaps rather _who_ she was thinking of. I was sure that like Jasper for me, Emmett was in her every thought.

We would have stood, for we had no need of rest of course, but Carlisle and Esme seated themselves and Carlisle indicated hospitably that we should do the same. It seemed so strange yet pleasing at the same time to follow these little human conventions.

This time Carlisle initiated the conversation. 'We noticed you do not feed on humans. Rather on animals like us? That is very impressive. I hope do not mind our asking, but what made you chose that path? '

I was caught up temporarily with his use of '_we_'. Of course our eyes gave us away to all of them, but for him to use the plural, a wordless communication must have passed between all of them. I marvelled at the strong family unit they were, longing to be a part of it.

'I have visions of the future' I stated hesitantly; small talk was unnecessary among our kind. 'I was changed in 1923. I saw your family – and your way of life – I had no memory of how I was born, no one to teach me the rules. These visions were probably the only thing that stopped the Volturi from destroying me, because I would have become savage. It took me several years to learn to tame my thirst. However I did not come to search for you at this time, for I had other visions…'

I turned tenderly to look at Jasper before continuing, my hand in his. 'When Jasper and I found each other –in 1948 – we began searching for you. And finally we have found you. This may sound strange, but to me you're like old friends. And well, I know we've sprung on you so suddenly – believe me we would have sent a letter explaining everything if we'd only we'd known where to send it to – we would truly be grateful if you would be so generous as to let us… join your family.' My eyebrows knitted together, as I waited with genuine nervousness for their reply. Perhaps I had been too swift in asking their acceptance.

Esme stared into my wide earnest eyes for a moment and then gingerly rose and took a step towards me, one arm outstretched. I stepped forward to give her an embrace which she quickly returned.

'Oh thank you, thank you so very much!' I gasped, for I took this as her answer.

I already felt at home. I wondered if we had ever been anywhere else.

'Of course' Esme murmured. 'Of course you can join us.'

Jasper stood up then, taking my hand once more, and placing his other hand on them entwined. 'I should warn you, before you confirm your answer; as much faith as my darling Alice has in me, I am not as strong as her. I no longer feed off humans, but I struggle tremendously. I have been sustaining myself off humans far longer than I have been abstaining from them. I fought in the vampire wars of the south, and for over a century I have been murdering whenever I wished. It was Alice who saved me, changed me; I changed for her.'

'In this family, we expect nothing from each other save love and understanding. If one of us were to… fail, the rest of us would not turn away from them.'

He turned around. 'Rosalie, what are your wishes? Would you be happy for them to join us as part of our family?'

He turned to Rosalie. Her expression, eager but reserved, didn't change, but she nodded kindly. 'Yes'

'In that case, welcome to our family. My sons Emmett and Edward will return soon and I will of course ask their opinions, although I feel assured of their answers. We would be honoured to have you join us in our way of life.'

* * *

It was mid afternoon two days later when my bothers Emmett and Edward were returning from their hunting trip. Of course I had had some pre warning and I waited restlessly for their return, Jasper still calm at my side.

At that moment we heard Edward and Emmett burst back into the house.

'Who's here?' Emmett called. Rosalie immediately rose and went out to see him. We heard a quick interaction and a few moments later and two pairs of eyes stared at us from the doorway. Edward's was already plastered in shock; he would have been able to hear our thoughts from some distance away. Emmett merely looked surprised. His face then broke out in a grin. 'Is it true what Rose said?' he asked. He simultaneously put his arm around Rosalie, who placed her hands on his chest and rested her head on his broad shoulder, giving an almost imperceptible sigh of contentment. 'Are you guys joining our family?'

'This is Alice and her husband Jasper. It seems they have had quite a journey but they have been searching for us for some while. Alice, Jasper, these are my sons Emmett and Edward. Esme and Rosalie and I agreed yesterday accept them joyfully as part of our family. I assume you Emmett, Edward are happy with this decision? Edward, I'm sure you are already becoming acquainted but I am certain they have much more they want to share with us all.'

**Edward's POV**

'Edward', she sang and ran up to embrace me. Even my supper quick senses had been temporarily stunned and were slow to react. I tried to quickly unravel the jumble of her thoughts and get a hold of the situation before she lifted me up and swung me around a full circle. Yes, size can be deceptive.

'I'm sorry' she apologized, 'it just seems like you're my brother already.'

I suddenly picked an image out of her head. My forehead furrowed in confusion.

'Alice, why are my things in the garage?' I was surprised at the way that I said her name, like I already knew her well.

'Your room had the best view.' One eyebrow raised, I could see that she was fighting a smile.

I appraised her, wondering how she would react if I ruffled her hair. 'Don't try it' she thought.

'I'll get you back, Alice Cullen'.

'Not if I see it coming.'

* * *

And so our new life began.


End file.
